


Synergy Saviors

by starwolf626



Series: Synergy Saviors [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwolf626/pseuds/starwolf626
Summary: They face... an horribly epic adventure. They never planned it, they never saw it coming. And it all starts with one simple League Match. Just one. Yes, every region has its own adventures. But for our four heroes, the Ferrum Region offers a special one. What happens? Who knows, maybe it'll be good or it'll be bad. Depends on if our heroes change the antagonists into their allies. What happens when one hero forms an unbreakable bond with a certain Pokemon? What happens when a new form of Evolution is awakened? What happens when the Ferrum Region is on the verge of destruction?What happens when our heroes team up with a sarcastic strategist, a failure of a playboy, a wise cracking break dancer, and a Master of Mega Evolution? And possibly fall in love?





	1. A Journey Starts Where One Failed

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, my buddies, my pals, my dear readers. I'm back, comin' at you with my first Pokemon story. Go easy on me, alright? Nice criticism is welcome. Don't be a jackass about it like some people, please. One last thing, this book does include OC and this is an AU book. Now, on with the story!

Travis stood on one side of the Ferrum Stadium, looking at Trevor. As the Green League Master, it was a requirement that Travis had to participate in the opening battle. So here he was, battling against Trevor as the opening battle. And, Travis wasn't planning on losing.

Trevor seemed ready to battle, waiting for the announcer to tell the two when to start the battle.

"The two trainers competing in this opening battle are Trevor and the Green League Master, Travis. Now for your pokemon." The speaker called out. The audience seemed to be eager to see who would win.

Trevor inhaled and exhaled before taking out a pokeball. "Florges, go!" He called out, throwing the ball. His Florges appeared in a flash of light.

Travis threw his first pokeball. "Tyrantrum, your up first!" He called out as his shiny Tyrantrum appeared in a flash of light onto the arena, roaring.

Fluminox, the referee/Chroma League Master, held up his hand. "Trevor has chosen Florges and Travis has chosen Tyrantrum!" He said. "Trainers, you only have three Pokemon to choose from. Choose your team wisely." Fluminox looked at Travis, who seemed really ready to beat his rival. "Trainers, begin!"

"Florges! Energy Ball!" Trevor quickly commanded, Florges obeying and using Energy Ball on the Tyrantrum.

Travis narrowed his eyes. "Ty, batter up!" He commanded. Tyrantrum swung his tail, knocking the energy ball like a baseball. The attack hit Florges. "Use Crunch!" Travis commanded quickly after. Tyrantrum rushed forward and snapped his jaws hard on Florges.

"A stunning blow by Tyrantrum! Travis means business." Fluminox said, marveling at Tyrantrum's strength.

"Florges use Energy Ball again!" Trevor commanded. Florges obeyed, but didn't fire it at Tyrantrum, instead it aimed for the ground. When the dust disappeared, Florges was gone.

Travis' eyes shifted from left to right. Tyrantrum's motions were exactly the same. Both knew what was about to happen and they were prepared for it.

"It appears Trevor won't be backing down very easily. There is no doubt that the final battle of the Green League will be interesting. The question is: Which of these two rivals will reign supreme?"

The battlefield mysteriously became covered in a pink mist. Florges was probably using Misty Terrain. But it was also like Aromatherapy, it was calming and relaxing.

Tyrantrum stayed in one spot. His eyes shifted from left to right. Travis was doing exactly the same. Tyrantrum wasn't affected by the mist at all.

"Florges! Energy Ball!" Florges fired an Energy Ball at Tyrantrum, still hidden.

Travis smirked. "Batter up!" He commanded. Tyrantrum swung his tail against the Energy Ball, knocking back toward Florges. The attack hit Florges hard, exposing the Pokemon. The mist cleared, showing both Pokemon standing on the field.

Travis placed his hands behind his back. "Cute, Trevor. But I ain't losing to a two-bit photographer like you." He said. "Bite!" Tyrantrum rushed forward, fangs glowing, and snapped his jaws hard on Florges, swinging it around like a rag doll. The Despot Pokemon then slammed Florges into the ground. Travis chuckled while fixing his glasses. "Poison Fang one last time!" He commanded. Tyrantrum's teeth glowed purple as he slammed his jaws on Florges with full force.

When the smoke cleared, Travis' Tyrantrum was still standing while Trevor's Florges was knocked out.

Fluminox held up his hand. "Florges is unable to battle, Tyrantrum is the winner! An amazing performance by both Pokemon!"

Trevor was a little shocked. But he brought Florges back into the pokeball and sent out his Aerodactyl. The Aerodactyl screeched and roared, flying around the battlefield before getting ready for battle.

Fluminox held up his hand. "Trainers, begin!"

Tyrantrum positioned himself, ready for anything.

"Rock Slide!" Trevor commanded. Aerodactyl obeyed almost immediately.

The attack hit Tyrantrum hard in the side. Tyrantrum let out a roar of pain and anger. Tyrantrum's posture was very unsteady.

"Hyper Beam!" Trevor commanded. Aerodactyl obeyed, lying around the battlefield and then finally firing a Hyper Beam at Tyrantrum.

Tyrantrum roared as the beam hit him in the side. The Despot Pokemon fell to the ground.

Fluminox held up his hand. "Tyrantrum is unable to battle, Aerodactyl is the winner."

Travis growled as he called Tyrantrum back. "Nice work, Ty. You really gave them a performance to remember." He said. However, he didn't sound very proud of his Pokemon. More disappointed.

Trevor smiled. Aerodactyl circled around the battlefield, screeching and roaring. It seemed to be bragging a bit.

Travis held out his second pokeball. "Pidge, come on out!" He called out as he threw it. A Pidgeot appeared in the air in a flash of light. "Seems we're about to have an aerial battle here, ladies and gentlemen." Fluminox said.

Fluminox held up his hand. "Trainers, begin!"

"Aerodactyl use Giga Impact!" Trevor commanded. Aerodactyl rushed into Pidge with such speed that it was almost impossible to dodge, especially with the fact that Aerodactyl had warmed up and it was already close enough to Pidge.

"Sand Attack!" Travis commanded. Pidge obeyed. The sand blinded Aerodactyl, causing it to lose its aerial balance. Aerodactyl slammed into the ground as Pidge flew above it. "Now, use Tackle!" Pidge dived and slammed head first into Aerodactyl's back, causing Aerodactyl to slide across the ground.

Aerodactyl didn't take much damage. It got back into the air. Aerodactyl blinked the sand out of it's eyes and Trevor smiled again "Aerodactyl! Rock Slide!" Trevor commanded, he seemed to know what he was doing. Aerodactyl attacked with Rock Slide, since Rock Types were actually super effective against Flying Types, it caused damage. "Iron Head!" Trevor commanded. Aerodactyl attacked from underneath, giving Pidge more of an opportunity to get hit by the Rock Slide.

Pidge flew up high, avoiding both attacks. He landed in front of Travis, who chuckled. He took out a pocket watch. His keystone holder. He pressed the keystone. "Pidge, show them your true power: Mega Evolve!"

Pidge spread his wings, revealing the cuff on his left leg which contained a Pidgeotite in it. Pidge screeched as the keystones glowed. After a flash of light, Mega Pidge appeared on the field.

"Incredible! Travis' Pidgeot just Mega Evolved!"

"Aerodactyl! Giga Impact!" Trevor commanded. Aerodactyl used Giga Impact to get close to Pidgeot. "Now, Hyper Beam!" Trevor yelled. Aerodactyl wasn't hesitant as it struck Pidgeot with a Hyper Beam, hitting one of its wings and its head.

Travis felt a pain in his side. As the smoke cleared, Pidge appeared to be unharmed. Travis ignored the pain. "Pidge, Heat Wave!" He commanded. Pidge obeyed. "Now Quick Attack!" Pidge obeyed and charged forward, using the Heat Wave as a protective shield. Pidge slammed into Aerodactyl, the damage two times worse. Aerodactyl slammed into the ground. Pidge flew up high. "Again! Heat Wave and Quick Attack!" Travis commanded. Pidge obeyed and released a Heat Wave. Then he dived down fast and slammed into Aerodactyl.

Pidge flew up from the smoke. Aerodactyl was knocked out. Fluminox held up his hand. "Aerodactyl is unable to battle, Pidgeot is the winner!" He yelled. Pidge screeched in victory. Travis held out his arm and Pidge landed on it.

Trevor put Aerodactyl back into its pokeball. Onto his last Pokemon now. "Charizard! You're up!" He called out. Charizard roared, way louder than how Aerodactyl did before.

Travis sighed. "Sadness."

Fluminox held up his hand. "Trainers, begin!"

"Pidge, Quick Attack!" Travis commanded quickly. Pidge obeyed and charged forward off Travis' arm.

"Use Dragon Claw!" Trevor commanded. Charizard used Dragon Claw to defend itself from the Quick Attack. "Now let's show it what a real Heat Wave feels like!" Trevor called out, seeming confident now. Charizard obliged, using Heat Wave on Pidgeot.

Pidge's eyes went wide as he had no time to dodge. The impact of the Heat Wave knocked Pidge out of Mega Evolution. Pidge landed in front of Travis, knocked out. Fluminox held up his hand. "Pidgeot is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner!"

Travis called back Pidge. He took out a crimson colored pokeball with a star symbol painted on it. The pokeball shined in the sunlight.

Travis clutched the pokeball. "Your foe's weak! Get 'em, Shiny!" He called out as he threw the ball into the air. A large shiny Charizard wearing two silver and green cuffs holding a Charizardite Y and a Charizardite X stone appeared on the field. This must've been Shiny.

Shiny roared so loud it shook the ground. Travis placed a hand on his pocket.

Charizard wasn't shook by this, just raised its wings up a bit as if ready to begin the battle. Trevor looked at his camera with a bit of a smile.

Shiny looked at Travis, who touched the keystone on his pocket watch. Travis nodded. Shiny looked back at Trevor's Charizard, ready to kick its tail.

Fluminox held up his hand. "Trainers, begin!"

"Charizard, Fire Spin!" Trevor commanded. It looked like he was ready to mega evolve his Charizard in the next move.

Travis chuckled. "Shiny, Dragon Claw!" He commanded. Shiny obeyed as he swiped the Fire Spin away.

Trevor held up his camera and pressed the keystone. "Alright! Mega Evolve!" He called out and in a bright flash of light, Charizard became Mega Charizard Y. The temperature became hotter as the ability Drought was activated.

Shiny looked at Travis. "Two can play at this game." He clutched his pocket watch. "Shiny, show them your true power, bond your heart with mine: Mega Evolve!" He called out as he pressed the keystone.

Shiny roared as one of his Charizardites glowed. It looked as if both Shiny and Travis struggled but Shiny's roar echoed throughout the sky as a flash of light consumed him. After the flash disappeared, Shiny stood tall in the form of Mega Charizard Y.

"Charizard use Heat Wave!" Trevor commanded, Charizard flew up in the air and used Heat Wave on Shiny, "Now use Fire Spin!" Trevor commanded, Charizard quickly using Fire Spin.

Travis was breathing very heavily. "Use Dragon Claw!" He commanded. Shiny charged, swiping through both attacks then against Charizard. A direct hit to the muzzle sent Trevor's Charizard into the air. Shiny followed, keeping his distance.

"Charizard use Dragon Tail!" Trevor commanded. Charizard obeyed and got closer to Shiny, hitting the side of its face with a Dragon Tail and then hitting Shiny again, hitting it on the top of the head this time.

Travis chuckled, fixing his glasses. "You heard Trevor, Shiny. Dragon Tail!" He commanded. Shiny did just that. He whacked Charizard across the muzzle twice then whacked Charizard's back. Charizard slammed into the ground.

Trevor was a little thrown back at this, so he had a plan. "Charizard! Dragon Claw!" Trevor called out, but instead of actually using Dragon Claw, Charizard used it to trick Shiny into defending, then used Heat Wave on Shiny with immense power.

However, Travis saw through this plan. "Shiny, Dragon Breath!" He commanded. Shiny obeyed, using Dragon Breath.

"Now, Dragon Pulse!" Travis commanded quickly after. Shiny obeyed and in a direct hit, Trevor's Charizard slammed into the ground once again. "Nice try, Trevor. But I ain't losing my title to a two-bit photographer like you."

"You already said that. In fact, you've pretty much repeated what you said when your Tyrantrum found my Florges and defeated it!" Trevor said to him, "Now, Charizard use Dragon Claw!" Trevor called out, Charizard obeyed and attacked Shiny with Dragon Claw multiple times, giving no time for Shiny to dodge or fight back in the moment it was attacking, but when it stopped it quickly flew into the air while Shiny had time to recover from the attack.

Shiny growled. Travis fell to one knee, breathing quite heavily. Shiny looked at Travis. Travis forced himself to stand up. "Shiny, focus." He snapped. "Use Fire Spin!" However, Shiny didn't do anything. Which made Travis pause.

"I said Fire Spin." Travis said, confused. Shiny still didn't do anything. This kind of fired up Travis. "Shiny, I don't need your stubbornness right now! What's the matter with you? Focus!" Travis yelled at him.

Trevor was a little concerned at Travis' seemingly injured state and looked at Fluminox, wanting to stop or at least postpone the battle. Trevor's Charizard was watching Travis with... A bit of worry... But it also had that bit of awareness in it's eye.

Travis narrowed his eyes. "Shiny, this is not the time for this! Fight!" He barked, pointing at Trevor's Charizard. Shiny looked up at Trevor's Charizard. He sighed. He used Fire Spin.

Charizard defended itself with Dragon Claw, but didn't fight back, instead sat down. Trevor wasn't in control now but he didn't mind with how his Charizard reacted.

"Use Dragon Tail." Travis commanded. Shiny sighed but he obeyed. He flew up and slammed his tail into Charizard's back. Charizard slammed into the ground. Shiny landed in front of Travis and grunted sadly at Trevor's Charizard as if telling it to fight.

Charizard sighed and stood up, using it's most powerful Heat Wave, flapping its wings. He looked at Travis again.

Shiny held up his arm to block the Heat Wave. Shiny flew back a bit but landed on his feet. However, he changed back to normal. Travis was shocked. Shiny's Charizardite Y stone... was cracked.

Charizard, too, turned back into its normal form. If the battle was to continue, Charizard wanted to be equally matched and not in the upper or lower hand.

Shiny roared. Travis became nervous. "Oh, this is not good." He muttered. "Shiny, use Dragon Pulse!" Shiny did just that.

Charizard deflected the pulse back at Shiny with Fire Spin. Shiny closed his eyes, not doing anything to defend himself in order to spare Travis of his pain as Charizard used the Fire Spin to get close to Shiny and attacked multiple times with Dragon Claws, finishing Charizard's attack with a Fire Spin before flying backwards, closer to Trevor than to Shiny.

As the smoke cleared, Shiny staggered a few steps forward before collapsing to the ground, defeated.

Fluminox held up his hand. "Travis' Charizard is unable to battle, Trevor's Charizard is the winner! Which means victory goes to Trevor!"

Trevor was frozen, not knowing how to react. But then he beamed and cheered, hugging his Charizard. "We won! We won! We won!" He laughed. "We did it! We actually did it! This better not be a dream!" Trevor seemed to be in disbelief. Charizard roared loudly in victory, taking a glance at Shiny.

. . .

Travis clenched his fist and his face shadowed. He took out Shiny's pokeball, making Shiny lift his head. Instead of returning Shiny, Travis threw the pokeball to the ground. "I hate you. This is all your fault. All my hard work, down the drain because of you and your pathetic feelings! You could've defeated him easily but no! You just had to be weak, didn't you!" Travis shouted in anger at the Charizard, making Shiny flinched at how angry Travis was. Travis turned around and started walking away, leaving Shiny behind. Shiny let out a sad moan, as if calling to Travis to come back. But, Travis ignored the shiny Pokemon's pleads and kept walking. Shiny laid his head down, knowing full and well Travis wasn't coming back.


	2. A Close Encounter with the Shiny Kind

Trevor watched it all.

His smile turned into a frown as he walked over to Shiny and picked up his pokeball, kneeling down. "Hey, buddy... I'm sure he doesn't mean what he said... You did great. If you hadn't noticed or just ignored it then he would have gotten seriously hurt... You're an amazing pokemon and partner and he really needs you..." He said to Shiny quietly. Charizard humming and growling lowly in what seemed like agreement to what Trevor said.

Shiny moaned as he looked at his left arm. His Charizardite Y stone was cracked. Shiny chuffed and struggled to get up.

Trevor looked at Charizard, who tried to help Shiny up. Even Trevor tried. He then looked at the cracked Charizardite. "He did that to himself... He mega evolved both you and Pidgeot and that caused pain for him and... This..." Trevor mumbled, putting his hand on the cracked, orange and yellow stone. "I don't think anybody was able or bothered to tell him about this..." Trevor then looked up at Shiny, still holding his pokeball. Shiny made eye contact with the boy and tilted his head a bit. Trevor began reaching his hand out to the shiny Charizard but the door swung open and Shauna nearly tackled him in a hug, making Shiny's pokeball drop to the ground.

"Trevor, congrats! That was a confusing battle, a lot was happening but you won!" Shauna told him with a smile as she pulled away form the hug. Tierno come up to them, panting slightly. "Gee, I'm not gonna lie. I thought you were toast in that battle." He commented. Trevor chuckled, playfully rolling his eyes. "Glad to know I have your full confidence, Tierno." He joked.

Tierno just shrugged in response as Trevor returned Charizard with a sigh. Shauna looked up at Shiny, marveling at how large he was. Definitely larger than the average Charizard, that was for sure. Shiny realized Shauna was looking at him and looked down at her. "You're huge... And, you did a real number on Trevor's Charizard too. You're a strong battler!" Shauna told him with a small smile. Trevor looked at the shiny Charizard and smiled a bit. "Yeah, he sure is."

Trevor then looked down, his smile fading. "I just hope his trainer feels the same..." He muttered, remembering what Travis had said earlier. Tierno smiled a bit. "Hey, I'm sure he's just... A little frustrated. Maybe he just needed a little time to cool off," He said, trying to lighten up the mood. "I mean, who'd be heartless enough to just abandon their Pokemon like that?" Trevor had a little bit of faith in what Tierno said but was still concerned. For both Shiny and Travis.

Shiny looked down before reaching down and picking up his pokeball with his teeth. He took one last glance at the three before spreading his wings and taking off into the sky to find his trainer. Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno were all taken back a bit by surprise. None of them really expected Shiny to take off like this. Once he got over his shock, Trevor looked up and watched Shiny as the shiny Charizard flew away. He was clearly concerned. Shauna noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Trevs?"

Trevor glanced at her. "Think he'll be okay? On his own, I mean..." He asked as a mumble, still concerned for Shiny's safety. Shauna smiled. "Of course! Did you see what he did to your Charizard?" She replied to him. Tierno nodded a bit in agreement. "Shauna's right, Trevor. Relax, he'll be fine, I'm sure. Now, come on. Let's go explore the region for a bit. The tournament doesn't start till the day after tomorrow anyway."

Trevor sighed but nodded. With that, the three left the stadium to see what the Ferrum Region had in store for them.

...

The trio, with Blastoise trailing behind them because he was bored of his pokeball, walked through the woods of Ferrum, all looking around as Pokemon occasionally appeared. It truly was a sight. The trees were tall and towered over them like great, gentle giants. The flowers painted the grass with many different colors and filled the air with their sweet scent. Pokemon, like Zorua, Teddiursa, Roselia, or other small Pokemon, could be spotted eating berries or just playing with one another. The four of them, including Blastoise, smiled at how peaceful and gorgeous the woods were as they brushed passed the vines of a willow tree, Blastoise having to spit a few leaves out of his mouth since he was so big.

Shauna marveled at how beautiful the willow tree was. "I never knew nature could be so beautiful." She commented as Trevor and Tierno both smiled. Suddenly, the three heard a voice. It was a faint, child-like male voice, "Yeah, it really is beautiful, isn't it?" The three of them all looked at Blastoise, who seemed to be spacing out a bit, before looking around to see where the voice was coming from.

"It's really beautiful in the winter but it's also so white. What about a little color? Maybe some crimson, navy blue... Oh, how about yellow," The voice continued. It seemed to be closer now. "Uh, no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Gross, that's a no go." The voice let out a laugh. Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno all looked down to see that it was a Prinplup that was talking. The three of them gasped as they each took one step back. The Prinplup looked at them. "Am I right?"

Shauna let out a scream as she kicked the Prinplup in the face, sending him into Tierno's arms. The Prinplup smiled at him, "Hi." He greeted. Tierno was a tad shocked. "You're creepy." He commented before tossing Prinplup to Shauna, who caught him. "I don't want it!" She whined before tossing Prinplup to Trevor.

"Back at you, Tierno!"

"Okay, please don't drop me."

"Nope, not holding it!"

"Careful."

"Don't give it to me!"

"Seriously, don't drop me."

"Don't give it to me either!"

"You're making me fly. Sweet!"

"Come on, it's just a penguin!"

"Okay, we got off on a bad start."

Shauna tossed Prinplup into a push where a thud and an "Ow!" was heard. Prinplup popped up from the bushes, upside down, as a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue pullover jacket, black shorts, and black and blue shoes, staggered out of the bushes, rubbing his head. Prinplup was a tad confused. "Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you people hanging off the earth like a Zubat?" He asked. The boy looked at him. "Alright, here." He muttered before turning Prinplup right side up. Prinplup smiled. "Oh, that's better. Thanks, Samson!" He thanked with a smile as a shiny Greninja, wearing a vest, a blue scarf, and a necklace along with a red bandanna tied around his right wrist and had two piercings on his left, uh, flipper/ear thingy, came out of the bushes as well.

The boy, identified as Samson, nodded to Prinplup as he picked his satchel-like backpack and slung it over his shoulder before picking up a small staff with a keystone attached to the end of it. "Don't mention it, P." Samson muttered before looking at Trevor, Shauna, Tierno, and Blastoise. At first, Samson didn't know what to say as he instantly recognized them as foreigners based on their clothing. But, soon enough, he cleared his throat. "Uh, hi. Name's Samson. You've met my Prinplup. And, that's my partner over there in the black, Greninja."

Tierno was the first to speak, "Nice to meet you. I'm Tierno and these are my two buddies, Shauna, and Trevor. And, that's my partner, Blastoise. We're from Kalos." He explained while rubbing the back of his neck. "Your Prinplup gave us quite a surprise." Shauna muttered. "And, I apologize for kicking him." Prinplup just smiled. "No worries! You'd be surprised how much that happens to me!" He told her, his beak a tad bruised from when Shauna kicked him. Samson chuckled a tad. "Yeah, I'm starting to think making that translator collar for him was a bad idea." He muttered, referring to the small collar around the Penguin Pokemon's neck.

Samson cleared his throat. "So, uh, what're you guys doing out here?" He asked, curious. Shauna smiled "Oh, we were just doing a little exploring, that's all. What about you? Same as us?" Samson froze for a second. He found Shauna... actually attractive. To him, at least. Anywho, he shrugged a bit. "Actually, I was just looking for my buddy, Travis. He wandered off after his opening battle earlier. He seemed pretty angry too."

Trevor perked up a bit. While he was told not to worry countless times, he was still a little concerned. "Uh, for no particular reason at all, do you know if his Charizard is alright?" He asked in a small mutter. It was loud enough for everyone to hear. Samson shook his head a bit. "Shiny? Honestly, I really don't know. Haven't seen him in awhile so I'm assuming he's with Travis now." As if right on cue, a roar echoed through the forest, making everyone pause. Then a large, dark figure jumped from the bushes, over them, and into the sunlight.

Trevor heard a large thud behind him and slowly turned his head before turning around fully in shock to see that it was Shiny, the Charizard he fought earlier, his Charizardites glittering in the sunlight. Shiny looked down at Trevor, his dark brown eyes staring into the boy's gray ones. Trevor took a step back before noticing a large gash on Shiny's shoulder. He knew that wasn't there before. "He hurt you... Didn't he?" He asked in a whisper as he slowly began reaching his hand out. Shiny glanced at the boy's hand and... suddenly took off flying, landing in front of Shauna, who stumbled back and fell from surprise, before flying again and this time, landing on a rock.

"Wait, I want to help you!" Trevor tried to tell him. Samson then stopped him from approaching Shiny, "Don't do it, buddy. Even if he recognizes me, he'll attack. You don't know what he's like." He muttered nervously before the two looked at Shiny again. Shiny narrowed his eyes before using a powerful looking Flamethrower. Everyone screamed and ran to avoid the attack as Samson placed Prinplup on his shoulders and diving into a bush. Greninja wasn't so lucky as he tripped and his tail got burnt, making him spring up. "Greninja! Nin! Nin! (My butt! Hot! Hot!)" He grunted in pain as he dove, flaming tail first, into the dirt to put it out.

Shiny jumped off the rock and onto the ground, his tail flicking back and forth. Samson looked up from the bush he dove into, a few leaves scattered in his hair. "Greninja, Water Shuriken!" He commanded to his shiny partner. Greninja shook off the pain in his rear and stood up, charging a Water Shuriken. Shiny didn't seem to be afraid as Greninja released the attack. The shuriken struck Shiny directly in the chest, engulfing him in smoke. Everyone waited to see if it did damage.

The smoke cleared and Shiny stood bold and unharmed, despite the type disadvantage. He growled before spewing an extremely powerful Flame Burst, striking Greninja in the chest and stomach area which sent him into a tree. Samson squeaked a bit, running over to see if Greninja was okay. Tierno turned to Blastoise. "Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!" He commanded the Shellfish Pokemon, who obeyed. Prinplup decided to join in and hopped out of the bushes, using Ice Beam. Shiny avoided both attacks by flying upwards then struck them with Air Cutter, which sent both Blastoise and Prinplup onto the ground. Shiny landed hard, creating a gust of wind that sent everyone (that was standing) to their feet.

Shiny then turned around and flew off into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oy, that was a neck pain. Least I got it done. Anywho, read, review, favorite, follow, or do whatever the heck you want!
> 
> Also, guess the Disney Reference. XD


End file.
